The Angel and the Beast
by vampgirliegirl
Summary: "Two men. One woman. An angel. A beast. A monster. Three hearts. 'One love. One lifetime.' Let's begin...'Devil Take the Hindmost'."
1. Chapter 1

**_ The Angel & the Beast _**

**_A Novel by: ©Mischief Makers Studios _**

_"Two men. One woman. An angel. A beast. A monster. Three hearts. One love. One lifetime. Let's begin…'Devil Take the Hindmost…' " _

**Summary: **

**He took her under his wing and taught her to look at things in a whole new light. Then, she met another and turned from her Angel of Music…Now fate is giving them a second chance. But when they meet once more…will his heart forgive and forget… or will his desire for revenge destroy their love once and for all..? **

_**Chapter 1. The wedding day. **_

All of Paris was buzzing with gossip about the wedding that was to take place between the Viscount De Chagny and Christine Daae. Everyone was excited and happy for the couple. Everyone except for Christine. She **was** happy until the maid came in. "Excuse me, Miss. But you're wedding dress came back." Christine looked up confused. "Wedding dress?" The maid nodded. "Yes, the one you came here in. The Seamstress couldn't believe how light the fabric was. Why don't you wear it in your wedding?" "It's just not for my wedding with Raoul." The maid smiled. "Hehe… you sound like you're planning another wedding after this one." "Nope! This is it!" The maid left leaving Christine alone once more. _"Hehe…you sound like you're planning another wedding after this one…" _That innocent remark kept echoing through Christine's mind, as she got ready for her wedding.

(The wedding is spectacular! It goes off without a hitch. But when it comes to the "I do's"…)

"Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest asks. Christine hesitates. For the first time—since he forced her to choose—she was unsure if this is what she really wanted. "Mademoiselle, do you take this man as your husband?" The priest asks again. Christine freezes. "I… I do." She answers. "Well then, I now pronounce you man and wife. Monsieur you may kiss your bride." Raoul turns to me and kisses me lovingly. On the inside I was more confused than ever.

Chapter 2. After the wedding

After the wedding I excused myself to go down to the chapel. Then raoul came along. "Lottie what happened?" "Nothing!" I yell. Raoul glares. "Well it has to be something." "It's just that when the priest announced us man and wife it felt…" I trailed off. "It felt…" Raoul prompted. A moment passed and I looked up at him. "Wrong." I said. "Wrong…" He repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

I would be oh-so grateful if you guys kept reading and reviewing my fanfic. And maybe telling your friends about it? I know I'm fishing but I'm desperate for reviews.

So Enjoy!

I Own Nothing

Chapter 2 after the wedding

Raoul just stared at me in shock. "Wrong? I'm sure you just feel wedding night jitters. Don't worry Christine I will take care of everything." Raoul assured me. I looked at Raoul rather worriedly. "I don't know Raoul….maybe I am feeling the wedding jitters…" I began. Raoul smiled at me lovingly. "Don't worry I will handle everything and we will be the happiest couple in the world so get upstairs and pack quickly!" He urged me. I smiled and got up from the floor to embrace my husband. "Ok…wait pack for like a TRIP?!" I asked incredulously. Raoul stared at me, perplexed (confused). "Of course, Christine!" I blushed feeling foolish and looked down. "Sorry." I muttered. Raoul tilted my head up so my eyes could meet his. "Hey, Lotte, it's alright, just go pack, ok?" He offered. I nodded and ran upstairs to my bunk and began throwing my things in thinking about everything and nothing. I picked up the wedding dress that Erik…made for…me to wear…for our wedding…Erik's and mine. And out fell the ring he (Erik) bought me. I picked it up slowly and stared at it lovingly. Suddenly images of the last time I saw Erik flew into my mind. Images of him chasing after me…And me running away... All our sweet moments and some of our not sweet moments…Before I realized it I was crying…sobbing really. "Lotte…Are you alright up there?" Just like that I dropped Erik's last gifts to me guiltily. I quickly packed them into my private suitcase. "Lotte we leave tonight ok?" I froze. Tonight. NO. "Lotte?" Raoul's voice drifted up to me. "Y-Yes? I'm coming!" I rushed out of my—our room, downstairs and out the door. And tripped or would have had a stranger not caught me. "Sorry!" I apologized immediately. I didn't bother looking up. "Where are you and your friend headed to?" the stranger asked. I turned back but all I saw was the back of his head. "We are husband and wife. And I don't know." I answered honestly and excitedly. "Oh? You don't know?" I shook my head as if he could see it anyway. "Christine let's go." Raoul called out. I turned. "Okay. Coming darling." I turned back. "Thank you for saving me from embarrassment Mr.…?" "Destler…Erik Destler..." "Christine!" Raoul called again. "I'm coming you impatient man!" I called back jokingly. Then froze. "Destler…Erik Destler…" No. It couldn't be. Suddenly I got turned around and was face to face with an angry Raoul. "Christine where were you?" "I-I was talking to Mr. Dest—" I turned but he was gone. "Let's go Christine or we shall be late." Raoul grabbed my hand and we got in the carriage. When I looked back a final time a man was staring at me…A man in a black mask. I waved goodbye to him and the man did the same to me. Then I heard a voice I'd thought I'd never hear again. "We are far from over. In fact, we've only just begun, Christine…" I shivered and Raoul smiled worriedly at me. "Cold?" he asked. I nodded and Raoul handed me his cloak. And when I looked back a final time the stranger was smiling. Then a cart pulled left and when it was out of my line of sight the man was gone and so was his voice.

End for now…

So watcha think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Heh Heh. Oh well please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing! Waahh….

Anyway now that the formalities are out of the way sorry to all of my fans for making it soo short! It's just that it appears A LOT longer on Microsoft word. So...Yeah anyway, please enjoy! Oh! And as always please read and review!

Chapter 3

The Surprise Journey across the Sea!

Christine pov

I woke up to Raoul's smiling face. "Hey, Lotte, we're here!" His excited voice reminded me of that of giddy school boys. I smiled and stretched? Seriously how much room was there in this carriage?! Raoul must have seen my confused expression and he smiled at me affectionately. "We are NOT in the carriage anymore. Sorry. You just looked so peaceful when you slept that I didn't want to wake you up." I smiled at my husband. "Really? Then where are we husband?" I asked jovially. He smiled in return mock seriously. "Well….Hmm….where ARE we—OW!" he exclaimed laughing. "Sorry, sorry! I'm teasing Lotte! No need to take it so seriously." I had flipped him to where I was on top. Then suddenly an image of me and a certain phantom in the exact same position when I was younger rose into my mind.

_FLASHBACK!_

"_H-HEY!" Erik protested. While I giggled coquettishly. "Sorry, maestro, I didn't mean to." I laughed. "Like hell you didn't!" Erik laughed jovially. He flipped me over when he was on top pinning me down. "So where are we?" he smiled down at me. "Perros—""Are we going to visit Daddy again?" I interrupted. Erik put fingers across my mouth. "Hush! We're in Perros because we are going a sea journey. To where is going to be your reward." I smiled. "ok"_

"CHRISTINE!" I blinked and stared up at the worried face of my husband. "Raoul let me up." Raoul didn't move. I started to panic. "RAOUL LET ME UP!" I screeched. But he put his hand over my mouth. "What's going on up there? Is everything alright?" the inn keeper called. "Yes. Everything is fine." Raoul called down good-naturedly. I bit his hand. And he gave a shout. I raced downstairs and out the door. The cabby looked up as I burst out of the rustic inn. I jumped in and screamed, "Drive! The Cemetery!" The confused cabby jumped in and sped off. I turned around just in time to see Raoul racing after the carriage shouting my name. Then he fell and I turned around. At the cemetery I started towards my father's grave lost in thought lost in the fact that SOMEONE was following me.

I looked up and suddenly I was in an abandoned church. The only source of light was a giant hole in the ceiling. It was beautiful. There were roses right there before the alter.

I smiled down at them fondly. "So were you abandoned too?" I asked the beautiful roses. "I was abandoned by someone I loved. Well I guess we kind of abandoned each other. But it was mostly me. That's the reason why I hate this romance, shtick. It's just not my forte, I guess." I gave a small laugh. I heard a low snort and looked around. No one. I shuddered. "I guess I should leave soon, eh? But I definitely can't go back to Raoul. Not after what I've done. And certainly not back to Erik—""_and why, pray tell, are you afraid to come back to your Angel? Maybe I would accept you back with open arms. Just turn around and run into my arms…" _I turned slowly and sure enough there was My Angel. "Erik." I sobbed. He smiled and opened his arms wide. I ran into them. "I'm so sorry! I didn't I mean—I must've been mad to leave!" I sobbed out while he held me tight. "Christine. I'm technically not here." I looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?" he sighed. "Christine I—""Christine!" Erik swore. "Look. Christine. Get the Boy to take you to Coney Island." Raoul was shouting for me. "Coney Island…." I started crying again. That's how Raoul found me. "Shh…it's ok, Christine. Let's go." He led me away from the abandoned church and away from my Angel.

LATER ON THE SHIP

I sighed. I was hanging out on deck. The name of the ship was ironically called, "The Guardian". I sighed already missing my angel. If he was still alive at all. "Penny for your thoughts, Lotte?" Raoul asked me. I sighed already tired of my husband's constant chatter. "Raoul take me to Coney Island." Raoul stared at me slack jawed. "_Coney Island?!_ Why would you want to go to a place like that?" he asked tightly. "Raoul I just want to see it and get closure. That's all." Raoul nodded tightly, still suspicious. Not good. I decided to play the trump card. "Raoul how are we going to have a good marriage if you don't trust your own wife?" I asked exasperated. It worked like a charm. "I _do _trust you Lotte! I just was surprised is all?" I nodded hating the guilt that was bubbling up to the surface. I pushed It back down. "ok, Raoul—" Raoul hugged me tightly. I pulled back. "Lotte?" "And Raoul? I Love—"Raoul waved me off. "Lotte. I have some business to take care of so please have fun." I stared after Raoul like a lost puppy. "Raoul, Wait!"

"Anger…there you are…" I turned surprised. "Erik!" I leapt into the comfort of his embrace. "Oh erik! Don't ever leave me again, Ok?! I love you! Not Raoul! YOU!" I sobbed. I could feel his smile. "I know Christine…and soon we shall be together once more-! So don't worry, my Love! Soon! No one will stop us!" I gave a sobbing laugh. Then looked up into his eyes. Erik's eyes. Problem was they weren't Erik's eyes. "NO! Let go of me! Who are you?!" I struggled against this person who had Erik's voice, his hair, his air of sexuality-But not his eyes! "It's alright soon you will know the truth—!" He placed a cloth over my mouth knocking me out. The last thing I heard was, "I love you, Ange!"

End Note.

So like it? Hate it? Please tell me so read and review.


End file.
